Pregnant Enhanser
by moshyman
Summary: This is a story where Emma is pregnant and has sex, suddenly something odd happens. This is a bit of a pregnant sex story but it's not just going to be Emma but many different characters, as I added them.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a story just for Emma it will have many different characters in it. I will continue this story if I get a good feed back and if you have any characters you want in the story let me know I want to have a variety of people in it. Each new character will add to the story as it moves along. Any and every favorite and comment is greatly appreciated.

My name is Emma, I work at Ridgemount Resort. I'm a waitress in the hotels restaurant. I have to wear this terrible pirate'y outfit. I have a black shirt on under a dark red vest that laces up in the front. That leads to a radish purple dress and to top it all off I have a dark red bandana covering most of my hair. It's fine though because I'll wont be working here much longer, I'm pregnant. Eight months in fact, I'm pregnant with triplets and I can work any longer. My uniform is straining to hold everything in, my black shirt only covers my breasts and a small portion of my belly so the only thing holding it in is the lace on my vest. Thats really embarrassing though since my belly is open for every one to stair at. I had to ask for longer string so I could tie the two together in order to actually fit, the sides of the vest do nothing to help.

My "boy friend" left when he found out I was pregnant and it's been hard to make money I've had to resort to some...unwanted ways of making money. I sometimes, when I'm out of money, have men pay me to have sex with them. I'm not proud of it but I don't have much choice. Today was my second last day and I wore my uniform home to wash it before I handed it in. On the way home a guy stopped me "hey are you that girl I can pay for sex?" he asked. "Ya but you haven't made an appointment so, sorry I can't help you" I said turning to walk away. "Wait, I'll pay you as much as you want but it has to be now" he said. "AS much as I want?" I asked. "Yes as much" he responded looking happier. "OK, five thousand dollars" I said. "Deal" he said grabbing his wallet. My eyes went wide "what? Really?" I stood stunned as he handed me the money. I had thought that would have been way to much and he would leave but I was wrong, but a deal was a deal. "Whats your name?" I asked. "Rick" he replied.

I opened the door and he fallowed me in. I stopped him at the guest bedroom "wait here, I'm going to get undressed." I walked into my room and began taking my outfit off. I hated talking my vest on and off because I had to undo the entire lace to pull it off my belly but before I could Rick walked in. "Can you keep that top on? It's really hot" He asked. I couldn't say no, he payed allot to do this "sure" I said walking to the guest bedroom. I thought it odd that he didn't care about my breasts, most men did, in fact he seemed to want my to keep them covered. He quickly undressed and I pulled my panties down. He lay on the bed and I walked over to him "How do you want to do this?" I asked. "Just sit down with your back to me and I'll do the work" he exclaimed. I got on the bed and lowered my self onto his hard member. It was hard since I was so heavy but I moved slowly feeling his rod press into my opening. I continued until his entire length was inside me "ok it's up to you now" I said looking back at him.

He began thrusting upward and I was amazed at his strength. He could push me up, despite my weight, then he would pull down as fast as he could causing me to fall onto his shaft hard. I don't know what it was but this sex felt different, better maybe...As he picked up speed I realized that my pleasure was growing more and more. I groaned as waves of emens pleasure washed over me. "This is amazing" I groaned. I couldn't believe how good he was, he was obviously more experienced than I had thought. "Yes, harder" I moaned. He was moving fast now, bouncing me up and down. Then without warning my climax hit me and my juices coated his cock. I couldn't believe it happened so fast and my orgasm was the most intense one I had ever felt. It took several seconds for it to pass. I couldn't understand how he was doing this but at this point I didn't care. He wasn't done as he kept thrusting into me with no signs of slowing down.

As my pleasure grew for the second time I felt something strange. It seemed like my outfit was getting tighter but, that made no sence. I quickly dismissed it as a wave of pleasure once again flowed threw me. His rod felt great covered in my juice and sliding in and out of me. "God, this is so good" I groaned. I was enjoying this and was happy I got money for it, in fact I thought I might be enjoying it more than he was. My groans grew louder and louder as my climax neared once again. All of a sudden I herd a loud snap. I looked down at my belly and gasped. The string that crossed over the very front of my belly had broke. Now that I think about it my entire uniform was much tighter than before. I put both hands on my belly and my eyes grew wide. My belly was slowly growing! I could feel it expanding, pushing my hands farther and farther apart. Within a few seconds the strings that were above and below the first snapped. "What's happening?" I asked my self.

I began to panic but I couldn't do anything about it and Rick didn't seem to notice my problem. My top was so tight it hurt and I was praying for the rest of the strings to give so the pain would stop. The next two strings broke relieving some of the pressure and Ricks thrusts dulled the pain as pleasure tried to replace it. As the last few strings broke I threw my head back and groaned loudly as my climax hit me for the second time and it was more intense than the last one. He too groaned and he shot his load into my tunnel. When we finished I got off and lay down next to him. He got up and put his cloths one "thanks that was what I was hoping for" he smiled and left. And just like that he was gone and I wouldn't see him again. After a while I sat up to inspect my belly. It had grown allot more than I had thought and I decided it was now the size of some one who was pregnant with quintuplets or five children. I sat and rubbed my belly for a while until I realized what time it was. "It's already seven?" I had to make myself some food so I got dressed and went to the kitchen.

A few weeks later and after lots of thought I realized he was the one who made me grow but how? I wanted to know if he did this to any one ells and maybe why he did so I wrote about my story and put it up for anyone ells to see. I needed an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Rouge and I am a master jewel thief. I'm a bat but I have a soft spot for shiny expensive things. No one has ever seen my steel anything, since I'm so good, so I don't have to change my cloths for every heist. My amazing outfit is a thin skin tight black suit with white gloves and boots. I have a large pink hearth covering my chest and one on each boot. And to complete the outfit I have a cute pink band just above each boot and glove.

Today is my day off, I wasn't planing any thefts today, and I was wandering around town. After a while of sight seeing, not that I haven't seen everything, a guy stopped me. "Are you rouge the bat?" he asked. "Ya, who wants to know?" I asked taking a better look at him. He was a bit taller than me and was pretty good looking, not some weird guy from a bar but someone who seemed like he would already have a girl friend. "My name is Rick and I have a proposition for you" he said heading toward a park. I fallowed him until we were somewhat alone. "So whats this proposition?" I asked with a bit of doubt. My eyes went wide as he pulled out a large jewel. I immediately pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at it closely. It was real! I couldn't believe it but it had to come with a price. "What do you want for it?" I asked cautiously. "All I want is...sex."

I pondered this for a moment, it was a big rock. "Alright your on" I said. "Why don't we buy a hotel room" I asked. "Sounds good, I'll pay" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." We got the room and looked around. "Want to get started?" he asked. "One second let me do something first" I said pulling the knife out of my boot. I cut a slit at my crotch "You'll have to pay allot more to see me naked" I smirked. "Thats all I need" he said confidently. I walked over to the bed and layed on my back, putting my hands on my knees and spreading my legs. "Come on over" I cooed. He stripped then got on the bed and positioned himself.

He moved forward pushing his head through the slit in my suit and into my folds. It felt good having him push into me, it's been a while since I have had sex. He began pumping into me slowly and I groaned a little. He slowly began to pick up speed and my pleasure grew. I moaned louder as his member slid in and out of me. A wave of pleasure shot threw me as he thrusted even faster. "This is amazing" I groaned. I couldn't believe how good it felt. All of I sudden I groaned loudly as my climax hit me without warning. My juices drenched his shaft and I blushed. I was surprised and embarrassed that I had came so early. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my life. He kept thrusting and my pleasure built once again, even quicker this time. In no time I was moaning "harder faster!" He grabbed my thighs to help him and began slamming us together. I was enjoying my self until I noticed my suit was getting tighter at my mid section. I looked down, placed a hand on my belly and gasped. My belly was growing! I looked up at Rick "what are you doing?" I demanded. "Nothing, just relax and enjoy" he said with a grin. I tried to get him to stop but I DID enjoy this, so much so I gave up and let him continue.

My suit kept getting tighter and my pleasure steadily grew. I groaned and moaned louder and louder as he slammed into me with no signs of stopping. I was in complete extacy until I heard a loud rip. I looked just in time to see my belly push out of the tear in my suit. As it grew it pushed further and further out until it was completely visible. With in seconds my second climax hit me hard. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my life. I clamped down on his rod causing him to dump his load.

He pulled out and I was in a daze of pleasure. I barely noticed him get dressed and leave. My body was covered in sweat as I lay there. After a while I could finally stand. I got up and left the hotel. As I walked home I looked down at my large belly and frowned, it looked like I was pregnant with twins and it made it difficult to walk. I stopped when I felt something inside. I put a hand on my belly to feel a kick. This was the price I payed for the best sex of my life, it wasn't all bad though I thought pulling the diamond out of my boot.

After getting home I got curious and wondered if anyone ells had encountered this man. After a few days I came across a store that sounded allot like what had happened to me. I thought about getting into contact with her.


End file.
